RAB
by Itziwitzi-Black
Summary: Regulus dio su vida por destruir un fragmento del alma de Voldemort ¿Como fue que las cosas acabaron asi? ¿Como fue su relacion con Sirius? ¿Realmente queria convertirse en un mortifago?


**R.A.B**

_**Por**__**  
Itziwitzi-Black**_

_**Harry Potter sus situaciones lugares y personajes no me pertenecen son todos de JK.**_

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black pasea de un lado a otro en su cuarto de Grimuld Place, mirando desesperado el reloj cada cinco segundos esperando que su único amigo y confidente regresara de la misión que tenia con "El Señor Tenebroso", nunca se le había dado bien la paciencia, intenta distraerse pensando en otra cosa, e irónicamente lo único que a su mente se le ocurre enseñarle es un recuerdo, uno casi borrado de cuando era muy pequeño

_Flashback_

_-Siri, no deberíamos hacer esto-decía el pequeño de aproximadamente 6 años de edad-Madre se enojara mucho con nosotros._

_-¡Vamos Reg, no seas aguafiestas!, nos divertiremos mucho-le contesto su hermano mayor mientras ambos se escabullían a las cocinas, a lo lejos se oían los ruidos de la reunión familiar que se llevaba a cabo._

_El pequeño solo lo mira pero no dice nada. Sirius es el mejor y único hermano que tiene, y el no haría nada que pudiera defraudarlo. Ambos hermanos llegan a su destino las cocinas, y Sirius extrae una pequeña poción de su túnica de gala, Reg entra primero y comienza a platicar con Kreatcher para distraerlo mientras que su hermano vierte el contenido del frasquito, robado poco antes del cuarto de su madre, en el delicioso pastel que se repartirá en pocos minutos. Cuando termina le hace una seña a su hermano y ambos vuelven al salón de fiestas._

_Minutos después el pastel se reparte y ambos pequeños se las ingenian para no comer el suyo. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando sin razón aparente los invitados comienzan a correr al baño más cercano, apresurados por una repentina urgencia. Ambos pequeños ríen desde un pasillo cuando de la nada aparece su madre._

_-¿Quien de los dos fue?-dice con voz inexpresiva. El menor se prepara para afrontar su castigo cuando su hermano contesta_

_-Fui yo, yo obligue a Regulus…._

_Fin del Flash back._

Regulus no puede evitar sonreír ante este recuerdo, suspiro, antes de ir a Hogwarts momentos como ese eran comunes entre los dos hermanos, pero todo se perdió cuando aquel maldito sombrero grito Gryffindor en vez de Slythering. Marcando la pauta para que el perdiera a su hermano en la casa dorada y escarlata.

_Flashback_

_-¿Me escribirás Siri?-pregunta el pequeño Regulus mientras ve a su hermano subir al tren._

_-¡Claro enano, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí!-le contesta Sirius despeinando afectuosamente, Regulus empuja molesto su mano e intenta volver a peinarse sin mucho éxito._

_-¡Es enserio!-protesta el pequeño Black mientras el silbato suena indicando que el tren partirá pronto_

_-Sera mejor que subas-dice Madre interrumpiendo el momento entre los hermanos-Y recuerda Sirius, todos los Black han ido a Slythering- Sirius desvía la vista incomodo y susurra un –Espera mi carta Reg-antes de subir al tren y alejarse_

_Pero la carta nunca llego, porque la carta que llego, no era de Siri, Siri había sido devorado por los leones de Gryffindor, y aunque Reg estaba seguro que no era el mismo Sirius que él conocía, no sabía quien había mandado esa carta_

_Fin del Flash back._

Regulus sacude la cabeza como no queriendo pensar más en eso, vuelve a ver el reloj, hace demasiado tiempo que Kreatcher debería haber vuelto, así que sin pesar en las consecuencias simplemente grita

-¡Kreatcher!-

Pasan unos segundos, en los que no puede respirar, después el viejo elfo aparece, esta empapado, y tiembla como nunca antes, Regulus no puede más que abrazarlo, y Kreatcher se desase en lagrimas en sus brazos, cuando se calma el joven Black le pide que le cuente lo sucedido, y escucha al elfo contarle entre lagrimas contarle lo que paso.

El chico sabe que hay algo mas escondido entre todo ello, así que le prohíbe al elfo hablar de lo sucedido con nadie y por su propia seguridad y la de su familia también le prohíbe salir de la casa, para después dirigirse a investigar, a averiguar todo lo que pueda de lo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esconde.

Tiempo después Regulus se encuentra en la sala del tapiz recorriendo por última vez su árbol genealógico, su mirada se detiene en el segmento quemado donde algún dia se encontró su hermano, y recuerda con nostalgia que si bien su relación con su hermano no volvió a ser la misma, Sirius no había dejado de protegerle… a su modo.

_Flashback_

_Un Slythering de pelo negro caminaba rumbo a su sala común, junto a sus amigos recordando el momento que había pasado con su novia hacia unos minutos, cuando una voz lo distrajo_

_-Hey! Arcturus-Su hermano se dirige hacia el_

_-¿Qué sucede Orión?-pregunta llamándolo por su segundo nombre, lo hacen desde que Regulus entro a Slythering_

_-¿Es cierto que andas con Eloise McMillen de Ravenclaw?-pregunta simplemente _

_-E-Eso n-no es de tu incumbencia-le responde sin poder evitar sonrojarse_

_-A sí que es cierto-Orión lo mira con esa sonrisa de incredulidad que el tanto detesta-Entonces, creo que es mi responsabilidad como ex novio de esa chica informarte que es pésima besando-_

_Arcturus se quedo sin saber que decir, estaba a punto de soltarle sus verdades a su hermano cuando noto que estaba nervioso-¿Qué te sucede Orión?-_

_-Nada, nada, solo cumplía con mi deber-dijo mientras miraba el reloj, y una especie de silbido se escuchaba tras ellos-Bien, debo irme, suerte con Elo, Arcti-_

_-No me llames Arcti-dijo en un susurro dándose la vuelta y regresando a su sala común, maldiciendo a su hermano, pues sus amigos lo habían adelantado. Cuando llego, sus amigos, y otros chicos de su casa estaban cubiertos de una asquerosa sustancia verde, viscosa y parecían pegados al suelo, no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora sabía que se traía entre manos Sirius._

_Fin del Flashback_

Suspira, no puede posponer mas lo que va a hacer, sus padres volverán en cualquier momento, y entonces será muy tarde.

-¡Kreatcher!-

-¿Qué sucede Amo Regulus?-

-Kreatcher, escucha atentamente, necesito que me lleves a donde fuiste con el Señor tenebroso-El elfo se quedo paralizado, con los ojos abiertos y reflejando mucho miedo, sin embargo, no dijo nada, el debía obedecer

-S-Si Amo-El elfo le ofrece su mano y los dos desaparecen, para aparecer en una horrible cueva en algún rincón del mundo, huele a salitre.

-Guíame por favor Kreatcher…-le pide Regulus.

Mientras el elfo lo lleva, el joven Black lo nota nervioso, y tiene la tentación de dejarlo ir, pero sabe que lo necesita para cumplir su misión, minutos que a Regulus se le figuran horas después, llegan por fin al pequeño islote.

-¿Esa es la vasija Kreatcher?-

-S-S-si amo-

-Bien, ahora escucha con mucha atención quiero que cumplas esta orden sin importar nada-El elfo traga saliva esperando la orden de tomarse la poción, pero algo peor pasa, el amo no le ordena eso-Quiero que me obligues a tomar esta poción…-

-¡NO AMO! KREATCHER LA TOMARA, KREATCHER…-grita el elfo

-No-lo interrumpe Reg firmemente -Oblígame a tomar la poción Kreatcher, sin importar que te diga o que me pase, tu oblígame a tomarla...-

-PERO AMO-

-BASTA KRETCHER-Ordena Regulus y el elfo se muerde la lengua con tanta fuerza que se hace daño-Bien, cuando la vasija este vacía, toma el guardapelo, y mete este en su lugar, vete de aquí, no te preocupes por mí, llévate el original y destrúyelo en cuanto puedas ¿Entiendes?-

-Kreatcher entiende- Asiente el elfo al borde de las lágrimas

-De acuerdo, no le digas a nadie de esto, ni del guardapelo, ni siquiera a mi madre-

-S-s-si amo-

-Gracias Kreatcher-y con un suspiro Regulus toma el primer trago de la poción, y se desploma, el líquido pasa por su garganta, y se inflama su cerebro, millones de imágenes comienzan a pasar por su mente, regresándolo a esos momentos…

_Flashback_

_-¿Estás loco? ¿Unirte a Él? ¿Unirnos a Él?-Sirius lo miraba con una mezcla de furia y decepción_

_-Bella, ya lo ha hecho y el marido de Cissi también-_

_-Pues déjalos a ellos con sus manías, no me incluyas a mí, y por tu propio bien tampoco te incluyas tú-_

_-¡Es nuestro deber!-reclamo Regulus-¡Debemos luchar a su lado! ¡Es lo que se espera de nosotros!-_

_-¡PUES VE TU! ¡VE! ¡ARRUINA TU VIDA! ¡PERO NO INTENTES LLEVARME CONTIGO!- _

_-¿ARRUINAR MI VIDA? YO NO SOY EL QUE SE CONVIRTIO EN UN LEON IMPRUDENTE Y SIN CEREBRO-contesto Regulus furioso y sin pensar, se arrepintió apenas hubo dicho esas palabras y vio la expresión de Sirius_

_-una clásica respuesta de una serpiente rastrera-le dijo antes de darle la espalda e irse_

_Fin del flashback_

-Perdóname… yo... yo no quería-

-No hay nada que perdonar Amo, debe seguir tomando...-sintió otro golpe abrazador en su garganta

_Flashback_

_-¡NO ME INTERESA!-se escuchan los gritos de Sirius y su madre_

_-¡MALDITO DESAGRADECIDO! ¡AMIGO DE LA ESCORIA! ¡VERGÜENZA DE MI ESTIRPE!-_

_-Gracias por los cumplidos Madre-_

_-MALDITO BASTARDO TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE, SI CRUZAS POR ESA PUERTA ¡ESTARAS MUERTO PARA NOSOTROS! ¡ENTINDES! ¡MUERTO!-_

_-ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HAS DICHO, ¡HASTA NUNCA MADRE!-Sirius salió hacia el vestíbulo donde Regulus escuchaba_

_-¡¿Qué haces a dónde vas?-pregunto el Slythering, aunque ya sabía la respuesta_

_-me largo de aquí-_

_-¡No puedes hacerlo!-_

_-claro que puedo, lo estoy haciendo-dijo abriendo la puerta_

_-Siri!-llamo inconscientemente, su hermano se detuvo en el umbral_

_-Adiós Reg-le dijo apretando los puños y sin voltear a verlo, salió de Grinmuld Place y de su vida para siempre_

_Fin del flashback_

-No... No te vayas... no me dejes…-

-Kreatcher está aquí, Kreatcher no lo va a dejar-escucho la voz, mientras sentía el liquido en su boca

_Flashback_

_-Vaya…Así que te quieres unir a mí, quieres demostrar tu valía -Voldemort lo observaba hincado ante sí-Dime ¿tú no tienes las sucias tendencias promuggles de tu hermano? ¿No crees que los sangre sucia son iguales a nosotros?-_

_-Yo no tengo un hermano, ese traidor a la sangre no es más un Black-_

_-Veo que eres un digno representante de la Noble sangre que corre por tus venas, "tours pour""Siempre puros" ¿cierto?-_

_-Así es mi señor-_

_-Tu familia es digna de honor, será un placer tenerte de mi lado Regulus-dice con una voz que parece un siseo-Recibe mi marca tenebrosa-y tras estas palabras toca su antebrazo izquierdo, y el pequeño príncipe de los Black, quedo convertido en el esclavo del Señor Tenebroso_

_Fin del Flashback_

-No, no quiero, déjame, déjame en paz-ruega tomando un trago mas

_Flashback_

_-¿Quieres hacer los honores?-le ofrece otro mortifago señalando a una sangre mestiza desangrándose en el piso, una sangre Mestiza llamada Eloise McMillen, exRavenclaw_

_-No gracias, no quisiera quitarte ese placer-_

_-No seas modesto es tu primer encargo, es justo que lo hagas-Esta vez su tono no es amigable, le está dando a entender que no tiene opción_

_-por favor… no me mates... por favor-Regulus le apunta a la chica que suplica entre lagrimas_

_-AVADA KEDABRA!-_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Fue un error, todo fue un error-vuelve a tomar

_Flashback_

_-Crucio!-_

_-Expeliarmus!-_

_Los ruidos de la batalla resonaban, en sus oídos un miembro de la orden del Fénix, contra un par de Mortifagos, el, contra Sirius, las maldiciones volaban por todos lados, y aunque había tenido un par de oportunidades para dejarlo fuera de combate para siempre, simplemente no se atrevía_

_-SECTUSEMPRA-_

_-LEVICORPUS-_

_-PROTEGO-_

_-CRUCIO-la maldición de su compañero golpeo a su hermano quien comenzó a gritar del dolor, mientras que el no se atrevía a hacer nada,-¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres más? CRU...-el otro mortifago se burla, y el actúa rápidamente, hace un hechizo no verbal y desvía el hechizo, Sirius se repone en un instante_

_-DESMAIUS-el animago vence a su compañero y lo mira fijamente, va a atacarlo esta seguro, y no va a dudar, el no sabe quien está bajo la máscara ¿o sí?_

_-Te dije que arruinarías tu vida-dice mientras baja la varita, y se escucha un zumbido-Gracias-susurra mientras todo pasa muy rápido, una escoba aparece de la nada, Sirius sube detrás de un chico de pelo alborotado y lentes, y tras una última mirada desaparece en el cielo_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Tenias razón... lo sé tenías razón-

Entonces, todo acabo, las imágenes desaparecieron, dejándolo solo, con una garganta que le quemaba, solo una necesidad llenaba su ser, solo un pensamiento lo llenaba-Agua… agua…-vio como el elfo domestico desaparecía tironeándose las orejas, y en un rincón recóndito de su mente se alegro, mientras se arrastraba al lago intentando beber, los inferís lo arrastraron fácilmente en cuestión de segundos, y mientras se despedía de la vida convirtiéndose en un guardián mas de un falso tesoro de Voldemort, un único pensamiento lo lleno

-espero que esto, sea suficiente para que me perdones… Siri-

Nadie, más que el elfo, supo realmente que fue de RAB, Sirius, moriría luchando contra Bellatrix sin saber la verdad sobre su hermano. Voldemort nunca descubriría que uno de sus mortifagos, había descubierto su secreto. Y sería un joven huérfano con una cicatriz en la frente quien hallaría la nota que había dejado y develaría por fin, el misterio de su muerte…

"_**Para el señor tenebroso:**_

_**Ya sé que moriré antes de que lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto.  
Me he llevado el Horrocrux autentico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda. Afrontare la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato, volverá a ser mortal.**_

_**R.A.B"**_

_**R**__**egulus  
**__**A**__**rcturus  
**__**B**__**lack.**_

* * *

**/*Notas de la autora: Regulus es uno de mis personajes favoritos, en general creo que la última generación de los Black, tienen un encanto especial, cada uno a su manera. Regulus y Sirius en especial. Esto es lo que creo fueron los últimos momentos de el más joven de los Black, quien al igual que su hermano dio la vida luchando contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado*/**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
